


Movie night

by squirrelsvngie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Gross Jisung, M/M, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelsvngie/pseuds/squirrelsvngie
Summary: Jisung isn't allowed to cum for the entire movie unless he wants to be punished. Minho makes sure that Jisung wont stand a chance.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my amazing friend Ray! I hope you like it! <3

The horror movie blared on the tv, cheesy suspenseful music doing a poor job of ramping up the drama. Jisung sat on the couch, face lit with the dull colors of the movie and fingers orange with Cheeto dust. The other hand held a now half empty bowl of Cheetos. His eyes were fixed to the screen but his mind was anywhere but.

His legs were spread, pants undone with his cock pulled out. Minho was on his knees between Jisung's thighs, mouth wrapped around Jisung’s dick. His hands were gripped onto Jisung’s thighs, keeping them spread wide open. Jisung grabbed more Cheetos in an attempt to think of anything else besides the wet tongue swirling around the head of his cock.

Jisung had gotten bratty and so Minho decided to punish him. If Jisung could stop himself from cumming throughout the entire movie, Jisung would be given the mercy of some hot but gentle sex. If he came before the end credits rolled however, Minho would make sure Jisung wouldn't be able to walk properly for the next couple of days.

Jisung swore the punishment was unfair but Minho just smiled and told him to pick out a movie. He searched for the shortest movie there was while still being considered a movie, which was what led this awful horror movie to play on the tv. There was clunky CGI, obviously fake blood, and terrible monster masks, but it was only 45 minutes. Jisung had quickly looked up the minimum requirement of a movie when Minho argued that it was too short. Minho begrudgingly complied and allowed him to use the movie.

The movie was about halfway through and Jisung had already almost cum three times. Minho seemed to want to drag it out, stopping right before Jisung nearly blew his load to take a few moments to ask how the movie was coming along. Jisung obviously had no idea what the plot of the movie was and just gave a random, terribly fake answer. Minho just smiled and went back to work.

Minho bobbed his head up and down, his hand wrapped around the length that wasn’t in his mouth. He popped off his cock and instead ran his tongue up the underside of his dick, stopping at the head to dig his tongue into the slit. Jisung bit down on his lip before shoving more Cheetos into his mouth. 

Minho looked at the clock. 15 more minutes. He smirked, there was no way Jisung wasn’t getting ruined tonight. Minho wrapped his lips around Jisung’s cock once again, this time pushing all the way down until his nose nestled into Jisung’s stomach. He cried out before slapping his hand over his mouth. Minho just hummed, pulling off a bit only to take him down his throat again.

Minho pushed down, internally smirking when Jisung whimpered. He sucked hard, making Jisung reach down and desperately grab onto Minho’s hair. Minho pulled off and sucked on just the tip, licking the head before mouthing down the length. He sucked on the smooth skin of his stomach, leaving trails of dark marks.

Minho turned his focus back to Jisung’s cock, licking up the precum that was already beading at the tip. Minho wrapped his lips around the head of his dick and swirled his tongue all over it. He knew just how sensitive his tip was and definitely made sure to weaponize that.

He ran his tongue up and down the slit, licking up all the precum that leaked out. He pumped the rest of the length with his hand. When he sucked hard, Jisung tightened his grip on Minho’s hair making him close his eyes and give a soft moan. 

Minho pulled his hand away and pushed Jisung’s pretty impressive length all the way down his throat again. He stayed there for a little bit, enjoying the sounds that came from Jisung before pulling off and taking a deep breath. He prepared himself before diving back down, taking Jisung down his throat and bobbing his head up and down the length. 

Jisung’s hips twitched, both hands gripping tight onto Minho’s freshly dyed orange hair, the bowl of Cheetos forgotten to the side. Jisung bucked up and Minho just took him in deeper, the clenching of his thighs signaling the closeness of his climax. Minho pulled off until only the head was in his mouth. He sucked hard and ran his tongue all around the sensitive skin.

Jisung cried out, head thrown back as came hard, his release shooting into Minho’s mouth. Minho pulled off and looked straight into Jisung’s eyes. Jisung looked down, expecting Minho to swallow. What he didn’t expect was for him to climb up and press their lips together. Minho pushed his tongue out, forcing Jisung to part his lips. He pushed Jisung’s release into his mouth, some of it dripping down their chins.

Minho gripped hard onto Jisung’s chin, tilting his head back to ensure his cum would make it into his mouth. When Minho’s mouth was empty, he licked up the excess cum that dripped out and forced that into Jisung’s mouth too.

Jisung whimpered, his hand reaching back up to tug on Minho’s hair. Jisung kept his mouth parted, Minho licking into it even though the cum was all gone. Spit ran down their chins as Minho pressed him further into the couch cushions. 

Minho pulled away only to attack his neck, nipping and sucking along the side of it. He licked along Jisung’s Adam’s apple, sucking dark marks all around it before moving down to his collarbones. By the time Minho made his way back to his mouth, Jisung was hard again, whining loudly with his neck and chest littered with bruises.

Minho grinned, pulling away to look at Jisung all fucked out. His eyes were hooded, mouth open with drool running down the side. His dick was red and leaking against his stomach, precum smearing all over his shirt. 

He glanced back to the tv. The movie was ending, but the credits had yet to roll. Minho looked back to Jisung who had brought his fingers to his mouth, Cheeto dust still on them.

“Han Jisung, did you really grab my hair with your Cheeto fingers,” Minho sighed.

Jisung stuck his fingers in his mouth and mumbled out, “your hair is orange, you can’t even see it.” Minho just sighed again and then giggled. He lowered himself down to straddle Jisung on the couch, his own clothed erection pressed against Jisung’s hard cock.

“You know your punishment,” Minho whispered into Jisung’s ear, “I’m going to shower. In the meantime, I want to naked on the bed. No touching. If you want to get off, I’ll let you hump a pillow but that's it.” Jisung nodded and Minho climbed off, heading over to the shower.

Minho ended up setting a new record. Jisung wasn’t able to walk or sit properly for four days and Jisung’s ass was on bedrest for a week. That didn’t stop Minho from riding or sucking him off everyday, but Jisung was glad when Minho finally pounded his ass again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to stop by my twitter or curious cat if you want! -Vi <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Squirrelsvngie)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/Squirrelsvngie)


End file.
